vication
by black-eyed-angel321
Summary: edward takes bella on an vication and she finally gets what she wants :p


I woke up in the morning and looked to the goddess that was lying beside me I couldn't help but to smile and then he smiled the greatest smile ever that knocked my breath away he whispered "breathe love" with his soft velvet voice I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing to adjust when I opened my eyes he was looking at me with excited expression that surprised me little but I thought it was just that I woke up then he spoke again "are you planning on staying in bed or would you prefer to go down stairs " and I could feel my brows rise in confusion "it's a surprise " he whispered and his cold breath caused me to shiver , I got up to kiss him and a gain too soon he pulled away and I pouted my lips he laughed at my expression when I started getting up he rose from the bed to go down since Charlie went to work I stopped him and said "human moment" he chuckled and sat again I went to the bathroom I brushed my teeth , washed my face and combed my hair when I was decent I went back to my room he was lying on my bed I could tell that he was really excited to my surprise but I really hoped it wasn't something big , he came up to me and kissed me while he lifted me to get down stairs I was really nervous about it "will you give me a hint " I asked with no hope, he didn't .

Say anything his smile grew wider "did you sleep well?" he asked with his velvet voice I just nodded "that's great "he said when we got down stair "breakfast first you will need your energy t…." he just stopped I could tell that he said too much "to what Edward say it "I said in deep frustration he just shook his head "what would you like to eat?" he asked "I made eggs and beckon and orange or apple juice" , "what do you think" I asked "mmm every thing " he chuckled "okay" I said when he served the breakfast I started eating and he just kept staring at me I felt self conscious "what?" I asked "I don't know you are soo beautiful" he said I felt the blush come up to my cheek he stroked it which caused it to blush even more I held his hand and pulled hi face so that I can kiss him he was soo good at teasing he kept his lips on mine but his hand were at the lower of my back but I never thought that Edward would do that cuz he always talked about my safety and I could tell his guards were down but I didn't know why I pulled away gasping for air but his lips never left my skin they were at my neck I pulled his face up with my hand and his eyes were on fire they smoldered they were full of lust.

"Ok Edward will you please tell me what is the surprise " he groaned I ignored it and the he sighed "we are going on a vacation but that's all I am going to say" "please Edward where are we going I want to know to know what to pack right?" he just nodded "that's true but Alice packed everything you would need" but …" he cut me with a quick kiss "okay" I sighed in defeat "when are we leaving" "now " he muttered "oh" he looked deeply in my eyes and said "if you don't want to go we can always cancel love" "nooo I really want to go of course as long as I could be with you" I kissed him passionately I could tell he wasn't expecting it cuz his lips were frozen in the movement when he realized what was happening he kissed me back I gripped his silky bronze hair he held me too tight but I would never dream in telling him that would just send us back a step I could feel his arousal I decided that's I would tease him cuz its always the other way around I got my hand out of his hair and slipped them really slowly to the collar of his shirt and started pulling the button open I expected him to stop me he just moaned it felt really good to touch his bare chest .

When I was done with all the button I slipped my hand lower to the top of his pants I pulled back a little gasping for air he pulled away "I really think we should leave the plane is waiting" he smirked "we have a private jet I think you will really like it "I looked at him shocked about the jet thing "what, I thought you would like it … to be with me " he was whispering in my ear now "just you and me really alone and guess what I am going to flight the plane and you will be my assistant " omg did he just say that I thought its impossible I mean he like 18 that's not allowed I think "what but how ?"he laughed loud at me what's what Bella I learned how to drive a plane a lot years ago I really liked and its really easy the auto pilot does all the work for yo.. Wait are you scared of me flying a plane I promise you its completely safe for us...You I mean, I cant be harmed in any kind" I didn't know what to say I was really excited now for the trip but "what about Charlie I mean I cant just leave" he nodded in approval "its already taken care of Alice called to say that you are having one week slumber party " I smiled and kissed him quick kiss and went to change but I didn't know what to wear and Edward was down stairs "edwaard" I was half naked except for my bra and lace so I snacked my Head out to speak to him and his eyes were black again I blushed so much "where are we going to know what to wear you know?" he tried to look away from my half naked body but it wasn't showing so that confused me "ohh wear any thing and you can change when we get to the jet Alice had some clothe for you " again with Alice I thought since when did she knew about this I would kill her "ooh okay then see you in a minute " he nodded and disappeared I just wore a short skirt with a one sleeve shirt and high neck boots thought it will get Edward off guard , when I went down stairs Edward was staring at the floor when he heard me he looked up I thought his eyes will pop out I laughed and asked "do you like it?" but I already knew his answer he just kept staring at me "are you ok?" I asked really worry "I can go and change…." "No no no its soo not you but it's so hot I am thankful that we are going alone and no one is with us to see you like this I don't think any one can resist you ", I chuckled at his statement "well I am thankful that you have such a self control" he just rolled his eyes "ok lets go" we were leaving and I still didn't know where he was taking me, when I locked the door And turned around I was shocked I saw his Austin martin vanquish a.k.a) his special occasion's car (he smirked at me when he saw my face "what's wrong love did you see a ghost "I just shook my head "no I saw a vampire " I laughed hard at my own joke after a while Edward followed at the laughing "ok lets go love if you don't mind we have to go to our house to get the bags is that ok" I didn't say anything I just nodded when we reached the white mansion Edward parked in les then a minute he was back with our bags "so are you going to tell me where are we going'' " no it's a surprise love have some patients " he gave me a quick kiss and drove to the air port we went through the back for the plane (jet) it was huge I guess then Edward led me to the plane "so do you like it?" like it no way "I love it " I hugged him and then I turned to the bathroom to change my clothe "where are you going?" Edward asked "I am going to change for some thing more proper" "oh okay then hurry back and I will change too" change why, he was wearing a t shirt with a jacket and black pants "change? Why?" he chuckled "because I am the pilot and I have to wear the uniform but you have to change after we take off.

We are on schedule remember?" oh that's right "ok then take off captain" he looked at with his crooked smile "do you want to come with me, see how it works cool I thought "yeah sure " he took my hand and led me to the flight room he buckled me up at the pilot assistant seat and sat beside me to whisper in my ear "prepare to be amazed" and went to sit next to me I had no idea what he was doing , he looked so serious "ready ? Set, goooo" he boomed, in a second I was stuck to my seat while the plane drove forward, when Edward put the belt sign off he got up and unbuckled the seat belt I quickly turned to the door but he grabbed my hand and twirled me to him he kissed me deeply until I pulled away gasping for air "wait I will be right back" I turned and headed to the toilet, when I got inside I started getting undress when I finished I was in my bra and lace I realized that I didn't bring the out fit that Alice picked up for me I didn't know what to do and the worst thing is that Edward was right outside the door I froze as I heard knocks on the door "is every thing alright Bella? " I knew he knew why I was taking so long I opened the door and stuck my head out I saw that Edward was out side holding his uniform I was soo embarrassed I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks he smiled at me and his went pitch black Oh my god, I was so embarrassed I was about to shut the door when his hand caught it and came in the bathroom with me it looked so small with Edward and me in.

Epov

When I got in the bathroom with her she had nothing except for the bra and the lace, I just couldn't resist "hey sexy" and I kissed her deeply and she stiffened I could tell that she thought I was crazy or something about the bounders after a second she responded and her lips started to move against mine , it had a great sensation but I couldn't do it I could hurt her I thought I pulled away "I am sorry love that was out of the line I better wait outside " I got out and handed her clothe and I felt like I was about to cry for what I am that I couldn't give her what she wants , I went to the pilot room and shut the door I knew I would have to open it when she comes back I just wanted sometime to regain my self control I sat in the pilot seat and started sobbing tearlessly.

Bpov

I was speechless while I was wearing my clothe, what happened to Edward he never takes the risk I mean not that I mind is just so surprising but he pulled away from me he couldn't take it, when I finished wearing my clothe I got out but Edward wasn't there I knew where he was but I didn't know why he shut the door behind him "Edward?" I called but not too loud he didn't show up I guess he was really upset about the whole thing I went to the pilot door and tapped on it I knew he could hear it I got in and I found him sobbing I didn't know what was happening so I just went to comfort him "its okay Edward what's going on?" he met my gaze and his eyes were full of mixture of sadness and anger "what's going on Bella I cant take it, I had no idea what was that there but all I know is that I cant give you what you want I was on the edge of losing it in there but I couldn't because I could kill you and I cant live without you I love you so much" I didn't know what to say I guess he said everything "I love you too "I whispered and he kissed me furiously until I pulled away gasping for air I sat on His lap on the pilot seat"soo are you going to change?" I asked hoping to distract him a little "I don't know do you want to see me in it?" I bet he will look sexy"yeah of course I bet you will look hot in it" he chuckled when he started getting up I panicked I didn't know what to do about the plane I knew he saw my face because he said "its ok love it's on the auto and I will be back in a minute don't worry "he kissed my forehead and disappeared I went outside the cabin and sat on a leather chair I rested my head and closed my eyes ,he didn't tell me where are we going it's a surprise I guess but I really wanted to know and my clothe confused me because it was a pair of shorts and a thin straps shirt with a wrap knee length I thought we were going to the beach or something but its sunny and I was thankful that Alice allowed flat shoes, I felt cold arm reach for me I opened my eyes he was gorgeous he was wearing the pilot suite but with his own style his tie was really loose and the jacket was unbuttoned and the white shirt was open from above he was so sexy just like the male models but he was real ,he was wearing a pilot hat it was covering his beautiful bronze hair he got it off his Hair and put it in my head he smile wide, I kissed him deeply and gripped to his beautiful bronze hair he gripped the back of my hair but with lees force than mine I knew he wouldn't be hurt his eyes were on mine and then he closed them and groaned in my mouth I pulled away so that I can breath his lips were on my skin all the time he traced my jaw when I took some air I pulled his head up and kissed him again I grabbed the collar of his shirt I started to unbutton just one when he stopped me I he pulled away "Bella please be reasonable I cant do this at least not now okay?" I didn't know what to say "why not now?" I pouted my lips he lead me to the seat and I sat on his lap "because I know you don't want to do it now and I didn't hunt in a while so it will be hard for me eathier way but I guess it will be easier without the blood lust please Bella please "I turned to face him and his eyes were really dark "a while since how much?" I asked it was not good that he didn't hunt he wouldn't ever lose my side so I guess that made sense... little "about one and a half month but its not that hard to control the thirst but I am not taking any risks especially not with you "I didn't know what to say so I kissed him but he pulled away just to grab my back suddenly his eyes went black pitch he kissed me Furious and urgent kiss and the next thing I knew I was on the floor of the plane I had no idea what to do and he was right I didn't want to do it now here "Edward wait ,stop, you are right I don't want to do this now I want it to be easier for you I think we should stick to kisses just for now until you hunt " he groaned loud but got up " ok , but you have to promise not to do anything tempting I wont be able to take my hands of you " he smirked I got up too and sat in his lap and laid my head on his shoulders after a while he broke the silence "soo what do you want to do?"

I didn't know what my options were "what can we doo I mean can we go sky divining?"

I felt him stiffen at my last words "relax Edward I am not serious but it would be fun to see your face when I jump" I giggled

He just chuckled "so what do you want to do, do you want to watch TV ,or do you want to watch me flying the plane or just sit here?"

He still didn't tell me where we are going "I just want to know where we are going then I will do anything you want"

I held his face and looked deep in his dark eyes "please Edward tell me" I whispered he sighed and cupped my face "Bella I promise it's not that bad but it's a surprise" , I sighed in frustration "ok I want to see you flying the plane I think you will look hottt" he chuckled and cradled me to the pilot room he let go of me and motioned for me to sit beside I just shook my head and stood behind the chair that he was sitting in I had to admit I was a little bit nervous "are you sure you know what are you doing?"

Epov:

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Bella asked I didn't say anything I traced her hand on my shoulder and pulled her into my lap and I could feel the electricity between us it was much more intense than every time, she sat in my lap "do you trust me " I whispered in her ear she shivered under my lips "of course I do " she said as she turned to face me , I knew she was true but she was still nervous I kissed her one soft kiss and traced her lips with my tongue she tasted soo good I wanted her then and there I just didn't trust my self I finished the kiss "are you ready?" I asked she just nodded she was breathless I turned the auto pilot off and stretched my arms around her torso , she leaned her head against my shoulders and sighed ,she was soo warm against my cold body ,I couldn't take it any more I jumped out of my seat and pushed her against the floor I had to be careful though not to break her she was soo hot and soo not plain like other girls say , I started kissing her I was sure that I don't lose my self control when we were settled on the floor I hovered on her so that she cant feel any of my weight I looked in her eyes I could see that I really surprised her I kissed her furiously she moaned in my mouth the started to tease me her hand was soo soft and warm she started unbuttoning my shirt really slowly I couldn't wait I groaned as she pulled back to breath I restrained her hands to not take my clothe of I whispered in her ear" patience Bella lets just stick like this for now " she nodded in agreement I continued kissing her until her stomach growled she giggled I started getting up to turn the auto pilot on so I can get her some food I was so distracted before that I didn't turn it on , we went outside .

When Bella went to the bathroom I started making lunch for her, when she got out she came from behind me and wrapped her arms around me and held me tight ''I am going to lie on the couch " I turned around and I could feel my eyes darkened she knew what it meant ''no Edward not here,… and I thought I was the weak one' she laughed and unwrapped her hand and went to the couch .

After a while I knew she was asleep because her breathing and heart beat slowed, I finished making the food and left it there and went to sit facing her just like I do in her bedroom.

She was quieter than every time she sleeps, as I thought of it she started mumbling '' tell me Edward please '' she pleaded, I knew she dreamt of me, she really wanted to know where we were going.

I just stared at her until I heard the air port tower in the head phones, I went and answered them the told me where to land, I conformed the info's and went to wake Bella up.

''Bella, love wake up we are there''

I kissed her forehead and she smiled and opened her eyes Slowly I picked her up and sat her on the captain assistant chair I knew she was sleepy she rested her head and closed her eyes.

Bpov:

Edward sat me beside his chair and buckled me up I rested my head and closed my eyes when Edwards hand were gone I opened my eyes I looked at him, he looked back at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile,I knew the landing was harsher than the taking of I gripped the chair and looked down I didn't know how the time passed because the sun was gone but its better for Edward I guess .

When we got out from the plane Edward got our bags, I saw the sign that said where we were but I couldn't understand why here, it said ''welcome to Rio de jnero''

I looked at Edward with puzzled expressions he just shook his head I nodded playfully.

We took a cab and Edward spoke in a weird language after the silence in the cab we arrived to a dock.

Edward thanked the cab man and led me to the ships we rode in a boat that looks like it was designed to speed not for romantic trips.

I sat at the back and Edward drove the boat he smiled at me when we left the dock I wanted to get up to him I was afraid that I would trip, he came to me in vampire speed and took me to the steering wheel he stood behind me and held my hand with his on the steering wheel.

''look'' he whispered in my ear and pointed ahead of us but I still couldn't see anything.

After a second I saw an island ahead of us.

''isle esme'' he muttered

''its esme's island Carlisle gave it to her as a gift she let me borrow it '' he explained.

When we got by the deck Edward carried me in one hand and the bags in a another, he flipped the lights on'' do you like it?'' he asked, like it was like heaven it was just like the Cullen's house but brighter.

''I love it '' I said as I hugged him.

'' do you want to see the bedroom?'' he asked

Oh my god I am not ready for ''it'' ''sure '' I said

He cradled me up stairs the room was beautiful, he sat me on the bed and kissed me.

I pushed him of softly knowing he would respond and he did, he groaned and his eyes were really black not dark but black, ''what is it Bella?'' his voice was rough and low.

'' you have to go hunt'' I reminded him.

''oh'' he mouthed.

''I will be back fast '' bye'' he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I took his disappearance in advantage and went to get a shower, when I got out I wore a lace and a bra that Alice packed, and a see through blue night gown when I got out of the bathroom Edward was there and his eyes were golden. ''happy now?'' he said playfully.

I nodded and went to kiss him and led him to the bed and that was the last thing I could remember of this night.

''what's going on Edward?'' she asked I couldn't speak at her response.

''Bella …but…your…arms…bruises'' I choked to her.

'' I don't feel anything about it, it doesn't hurt actually I wouldn't have noticed them until you mentioned it'' she declared.

I sighed in relief and grabbed her face and kissed her she kissed back we started making out, I pulled away when her stomach growled in hunger I felt really guilty now first I hurt her and now I starved her.

We went to the kitchen I made eggs for her and sat next to her '' so what do you want to do today, love?''

''mmm can we go swimming I guess it would be really great?''

''Yeah of course ''

She went to the bathroom and got out in a bathing suit it was from two pieces it was dark blue my favorite color on her, she was so hot she wore a see through sea skirt. She caught me staring at her and blushed deep red I went to her and held her in bridal style she shivered a little well I guess that reasonable because she wore very thin layer of Clothe I chuckled and went outside with her in my hand, I let go of her and she toke off the skirt she was really beautiful, she went in the water.

''Are you coming?'' she asked

B pov:

''are you coming?''

He nodded and disappeared and came back in pair of deep blue boxers , he took my hand and led me to the water , he sat me on his back and swam fast forward , it was just like when you are on a boat but more exciting , we took few laps before we headed back to the beach .

''do you want to go inside?'' He asked

''no can we just sit here on the beach?''

''what ever you want love''

I kissed him deep and I could see that his eyes were starting to get black, I pulled away for air, but his lips never let go of my skin to my neck I pulled his face up and kissed him I guess he doesn't have to be cautious any more, I pulled away and his eyes were returning to their original color gold beautiful gold.

I headed to the house to get something to sit on , once I was inside I went to my bag and took a sun glasses and a big soft towel I went outside again I didn't see Edward so I chose a spot I lied on the towel I closed my eyes but didn't sleep I felt cold hand on my tummy I opened my eyes he was beautiful with all the glitter on his skin he grinned , I started laughing hard and shaking with laughter ''what's wrong Bella why are you laughing ?'' he asked with huge smile on his face, I laughed so hard that my eyes began to tear ,he just tickled faster and he was laughing too.

'' Edward stoop'' I begged and the laughing wasn't really helping.

''no'' he simply said no he is so funny.

''Edward stoooop''

''say the magic word '' he sang

''please stoop''

''okay'' he said taking a breath and stopped tickling me , I waited until my breathing was even again and reached to him he took my hand and lied next to me , I snuggles next to him I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt his cold arms holding me to his chest walking to the house.

''hmmmm'' I murmured sleepily, I felt his chest shaking he was laughing.

''shhh sleep love ''

He lied me on the bed but I wasn't sleepy any more I pulled him next to me and kissed him he opened his moth for me and his tongue was in my mouth the taste and everything he was perfect in every way I moaned and he groaned in response I pulled away for air but he wasn't having that, for just about a second and then his lips were on mine I looked deep in his eyes they were black if I didn't know him I would say they were scary, but he was so hot .

I sat on top of him and pulled away' how much more do we get to stay here?'' I asked I really didn't count the days like I lost track with outside world.

''just one more night' he said and his breathing was heavy.

''ohh to bad I don't want to go home soon''

''yeah it's too bad if it wasn't for Charlie I would never get you back'' he said and I blushed he kissed me deep.

I woke up and it was dark outside I looked at Edward he was smiling.

''hey beautiful''

''Hey, what time is it?''

''about 1 in the morning you slept a lot I was starting to panic'' he said laughing.

''very funny eddie'' I said knowing he hate to be called that.

''do you mind me calling you Eddie it's so hot on you'' I said kissing him.

'' I don't mind what you call me as long that's its you'' he said kissing back.

I rolled my eyes and started to get up I took his shirt that was beside me put it on and went to the bathroom to get a shower, I heard a knock on the door I stuck my head out to him ''hey ''I greeted him.

''Hey I was wondering if you don't mind that I go hunting you know so not to leave you at home?''

''of course I don't mind'' I kissed him quickly and closed the door.

E pov:

Bella kissed me goodbye and closed the door, I ran out just with my boxers into the forest after a long time of running I caught the scent of a deer, I immediately ran after it when I caught it I broke its neck and dug me teeth in its neck the blood was warm but not fully satisfying, after the blood ran out I heard a scream I ran toward the house at once I got in and saw Bella on the couch jumping ''what's wrong?'' I asked what happened to Bella she never shout or anything she pointed her finger behind me laughing nervously , I turned around to see what was it I sighed a breath in relief it was a spider a big huge spider.

''Bella are you afraid of this spider?'' I said picking it up and walking toward her with big grin on my face.

''Edward what are you doing... Stop right there put it way'' she said shaking her head I just shook my head and took her hand and sat her on the couch, I took her hand she baled it to a fist and her eyes closed I smoothed her fingers and sat the spider on her palm, she opened her eyes and they got really wide

''eww get it off get it off get it off'' she said shaking her hand'' I took it from her hand. ''EW how can you stand it, it's so gross'' she said wrinkling her nose, I took the spider out and went back to Bella, she was in the bathroom washing her hand roughly, and I went from behind her and took her hand and smoothed them with mine she took more soap and washed mine and her hand again when she dried our hands together ''did you hunt well?'' she said while turning to me, '' unfortunately no I heard your scream and immediately came here I almost had a heart attack and its not easy thing to do'' she blushed '' I am sorry …. I didn't mean to bring you back it just scares the hell out of me'' she shuddered.

''oh its ok, I was under the expression that you don't get scared from anything''

''I don't...its just spiders.

We went to the living room ''are you going to hunt?'' she whispered.

''if you want me to stay I will I don't mind I can handle it ''

''no it's ok…. Mmm can I come with you' she asked in a very low voice.

''ohh Bella love I told you before its too dangerous'' I said holding her tighter.

''yeah but what if I was far behind you'' she said resting her head on my chest.

''Bella I don't know maybe I will get your scent it's really dangerous''

''please Edward I really want to see you hunting please''

I sighed in frustration ''ok go change the clothe you are wearing have your scent all over them '' I kissed her and she went to change.

I didn't know if could take it with Bella there but she seems really excited about it so I guess we are hunting together.

'' ready?' ' Bella asked.

''yeah lets go'' I said carrying her

We got out from the house to the forest I immediately caught the scent of mountain lions I just wanted to run after them but with Bella I don't know if that's the right thing t do ''do you want to watch close view or from far?'' I asked because I knew I will be able to handle it I mean not that close.

''Close view?'' it sounded like a question.

''Bella I just don't want you to see me like that like a monster'' I buried my face in her hair, ''no it's ok I mean how much could it be and I really want to see you hunting''

''ok then do you know what is out there?'' ''Mountain lions... yummy'' she laughed at how I said yummy.

I ran as fast as possible after it, when the scent got stronger I stopped I was able to see them it was like a herd I could feel the venom fill in my mouth, I let Bella on the ground she nodded her head toward them I nodded too and ran toward them I broke three of them necks and the rest ran away but I didn't care I dug my venom coated teeth in its neck and the blood rushed to my throat it was warm and tasted like honey but I knew it was nothing compeer to Bella's blood, when I finished the first one to the second and third , the third one was beside a tree just as I was about to dig into its neck a wind blew in my direction with Bella's blood scent and arousal with it I froze I couldn't help but to imagine my teeth on Bella's neck , the wind just got stronger as if determent to do what I imagined , I dug my fingers in the tree to hold me from running for Bella I couldn't take it any longer, but I tried to resist it .

I ran as fast as I could.

Bella pov:

I nodded to Edward so he can begin his hunting, I crouched and got more comfortable on the ground I watched as Edward began racing the toward the mountain lions they were huge like really big it was so tempting to watch him like this.

I watched as he caught three of them and broke all their necks he started feeding on the first then the second, while he was my hand slipped from my knees to the ground and I had a huge cut in the centre of my palm, the blood gushed from my hand and the blood was starting to get me dizzy, I tried to ignore the blood by breathing from my mouth and not looking at the wound.

Suddenly,

Edward was by my side his eyes were dark but not completely dark.

"are you ok love?"

"mmm" I nodded and closed my eyes as he reached for me clutched to him as he carried me to the house , he brought the first aid kit and started on working on my hand he looked relaxed now it was completely the opposite than he was when he was on the hunt.

He looked up from my hand and I saw all the love he had for me shine through his eyes, I leaned into him and kissed him it was a slow kiss that he told me through it how much he loved me.

I pulled back to breath and rested my forehead on his "I love you Edward"

"I love you Isabella".

The end

(pleaaaaase revieeeeeeeeeew)


End file.
